Something to Die For  Scream 5  Sid's Daughter
by Sidney Potter
Summary: A year after the Woodsboro murders, and Tatum and Sidney lives in Woodsboro. Now, a new spree is happening. Who want's to continue the trauma?
1. Chapter 1  Piper and Narcissa

**Summary: **A year later after the Woodsboro Murders, Tatum and her mother moved to Woodsboro. Macy and Tyler are here, and Kirby is alive. Tatum goes to school now and has friends. But when siblings get murdered, Tatum realizes she is again, in danger.

**NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:****  
>Piper Nolen<br>Narcissa Nolen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime<strong>

**PIPER'S POV**

**My sister Narcissa **and I were in the house, all alone. Mom and dad were out of town. They thought we were staying at our friends' house. But nope.

My sister and I were watching _Stab 8: Reunion_. It was about Sidney Prescott and her daughter, Tatum, who was in my sister's grade.

We were watching the part where Olivia Morris was being murdered.

_"Oh my God!"_ the movie Tatum said. The person who was playing her in _Stab 8_was Bailee Madison. I wonder why they chose her. I mean, she was a cute girl and all, but it just makes me curious…

"Ew!" my younger sister, Narcissa said, covering her eyes. "I can't believe she watched her die!"

Next, _Stab _Tatum was fighting the killer off. Narcissa watched this.

"Wow, I feel sorry for her." she said.

"Why?" I asked, turning the volume down.

"Well, she had to go with this trauma her mom had." Narcissa explained. "And her cousin tried to kill her."

"Um, Jill was her second cousin," I told her. I knew who Jill was. I'm two years younger than her, and Kirby Reed.

"Well, I can't believe a 12 year old killed a 17 year old." I told her. Narcissa and I both saw this at least one time, and we were surprised that Tatum killed her. This kid had guts.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." Narcissa told me, and went upstairs to go to the bathroom."

"I swear to God, if you try to scare me I'll rip you off." I warned her.

* * *

><p><strong>NARCISSA'S POV<strong>

I walked up stairs, going to my room. I was actually getting my notes for an assignment out for history. (_"Write a report about the Woodsboro Murders, class. Both of them."_) I jot down Tatum's fight into my notes.

_**My heart's a stereo. . . .**_

I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello?"_ I can only hear my voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"_Who am I talking too?"_ It was a different voice now. It was the killer's voice from the _Stab_ movies.

"Um, you're talking to, Kathleen." I answered, using my middle name.

"_No your not, "Kathleen". I know who you are."_ he told me.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"_Narcissa. Nolen."_ he said.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice in fear.

The person on the other line started to laugh.

"_I'm sorry, I had to do it!"_ it was Piper's voice. Bitch.

"You whore!" I said into the phone, pressing the "end call" button and going downstairs.

"Piper you can be a bitch, you know?" I asked. No reply. What the hell, more pranks.

"Piper?" I asked again, going into the kitchen. Lights were off, and so was the TV.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello, Cissy. Do you want to die?"_ the person asked. It was the same voice. Piper must be playing jokes on me still.

"Piper, stop it, you're scaring me." I said.

"_This isn't Piper. Do I sound like a Piper?"_ he asked.

"No?" I said. "But it sounds like your trying to trick me, aren't you, Piper?"

"_This. Is. Not. Fucking. Piper. Nolen. You stupid bitch."_ the person told me. Ok, Piper never says something like that, so I know this shit's serious.

"What'd you do to her?" I asked,started to get scared.

"_Precious Piper isn't breathing with you, anymore."_

"Stop, this isn't funny!" I yelled, tears coming down. "

"_Oh, but it is too, to me."_ he said, starting to laugh. "_Now, this is my horror movie, you see? You're the girl who's dumb and gets killed, just like your big breasted blondie sister, is it clear?"_

"STOP IT!"

"_I'm the director here, shut up."_ he told me, sounding ready to crack down. _"Now, look in the kitchen pantry."_

"Why should I?" I asked.

"_Because, there's a surprise – and it's not me, I promise."_ he explained.

I was about to break down.

"_Look. In. It."_ he told me.

I slowly walked to the door that led to the pantry.

"_Now, be a good girl and open the door."_ he commanded me.

I slowly opened it, and out came Piper's body. I checked for a pulse, gone, dead. Oh shit what am I gonna do now?

"You asshole!" I shouted into the phone. "How could you do this?"

"_This is a movie people live and people die, don't you know? Now, it's your turn." _and he hung up.

Suddenly, he jumped down the stairs. I screamed and started to run to the front door.

I couldn't get it unlocked I ducked, thankfully his knife going into the door. I ran out the back door, literally running through the glass and started to run like hell.

Then I forgot I had asthma, and I was running out of breath, and I was getting an attack.

I felt someone grab me and stabbed me in the stomach. I was in so much pain. I fell to the ground. I kept getting stabbed, and stabbed.

* * *

><p><strong>KILLER'S POV<strong>

Narcissa was dead. I had gutted her, so she can't come back alive. I started to drag her into the house. I carefully placed her corpse onto the counter in the living room. I put her organs around her, for the fun of it.

Now, for Piper. The little slut whore of Woodsboro High. I also gutted her, and placing her onto the lovely, white couch the Nolen family has. Blood stained the couch. Lovely, very lovely. My work is completed.

Now, new murders has begun. Better be ready Tatum. And you too, Sidney. [Evil grin]


	2. Chapter 2  Tatum's Nightmare

**Summary: **A year later after the Woodsboro Murders, Tatum and her mother moved to Woodsboro. Macy and Tyler are here, and Kirby is alive. Tatum goes to school now and has friends. But when siblings get murdered, Tatum realizes she is again, in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>TATUM'S POV<strong>

**"**_**Paper, snow, a** ghost!"_ Joey from the TV show, Friends was saying on TV. God I loved that show.

It's been a year since the murders I was involved in. Kirby, Judy, mom, Gale, Dewey and I are all well. We all live in Woodsboro, and so does Macy and Tyler.

It's actually been a pretty good year. I was watching TV while mom was taking a shower.

Ever since I defeated Jill, I've gotten stronger, and I don't take anyone's shit no more.

"Tatum?" mom asked for my attention, coming down the stairs.

"Look, I just got a call, and I have to leave town early in the morning, and I'll be back home late tomorrow." she told me.

"Okay…"

"Could you, stay at Macy's or Gale, Dewey and Kirby's?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "No problem."

"Now, I'm going to bed, goodnight Tatum." she said.

"I think I'm going to bed too," I agreed, yawning. "Goodnight mother."

I walked up the stairs and into my room, lying on my bed, feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>I woke up, 6:30 in the morning, mom's gone. I got ready, took a shower and ate breakfast, just doing my normal daily routine.<p>

When it was 7:00, I started to walk to school and went to my locker.

"Mooooorning." one of my friends, Leo said, as he came up besides me, opening his locker.

"Well your in a good mood." I said.

"Yes, I am." he said, as we got our things and went to homeroom together, he was telling me about something he did last night.

"Mmhmm," I would tend to say, as we sat down.

* * *

><p>In history, our teacher was rambling on and on about something.<p>

My phone started to beep. I looked at it.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN NUMBER<strong>

_Welcome back to the game, Tatum! Be ready to die.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I gasped in horror.<p>

"What is it, Miss. Prescott?" my teacher asked.

"Someone texted me saying, _"Welcome back to the game, Tatum! Be ready to die."_"

"Who's it from?" he asked, sounding worried.

"It says unknown number."

Then suddenly everyone's phone started to go off.

"Narcissa was murdered last night." Macy said.

"So's her sister Piper!"

"Man, she was hot." Tyler said.

"Gutted -"

"Insides everywhere."

"This is all your fault Tatum!" some snobby girl shot at me.

Great, now I feel bad.

"Shut up!" Macy and Tyler shot at her.

I love my friends.

My phone buzzed again.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN NUMBER<strong>

_You'll die when I want you too. Be ready. Not a moment soon, or after. I'm gonna gut you, slice you up. You see that bitch? Be ready.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it!" I said. "Now he told me: <em>"You'll die when I want you too. Be ready. Not a moment soon, or after. I'm gonna gut you, slice you up. You see that bitch? Be ready."<em>

* * *

><p>It was all over the school. The threats for me and that Nolen sisters were murdered. A lot of people gave me cold, hard stares like it was my fault. People even shot things at me.<p>

"This is your fault Tatum!"

"You see what you did?"

"Go to hell!"

Fuck them. Fuck them all. I can't believe it. The murders, they're starting again.

Tyler, Macy, Leo and I were sitting together at lunch. So was our friends Brigit, Eric and Matt.

"Can you believe this?" Eric asked.

"It's starting again!" I said. "It's horrible!"

"Yeah, you're in danger now." Matt said.

"But isn't Jill dead?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, but someone could continue it. Maybe revenge." Brigit suggested.

"Hey why aren't you dead?" Leo joked to Tyler.

"Leo that's not funny!" Macy shot at him.

"It's okay, Macy." Tyler told her.

"Tatum?" I heard Dewey call.

I saw him. "Dewey?" I asked.

"It's, Sheriff Riley today," he told me. "We need to question you real quick." he told me.

I looked at Macy. She mouthed, "Go on." and I nodded. I threw my lunch away and went down to the office, with Dewey.

* * *

><p>After all of that questioning, they started to interrogate the entire school, then it was time to go home.<p>

**When something's right, then something's worth to die for . . .**

I looked at the caller ID and it was mom.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Tatum! I heard what happened, are you alright?"_ she asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"_Listen, please go spend the night somewhere, please."_ she begged. _"You know I won't be home until late at night,"_

"Ok mom, I will."

"_Good."_ she said._ "Now, I got to go, bye love you."_

"Love you too." I said, hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3 Tatum's Wait

**TATUM'S POV**

I was inside the house, the door locked. I decided to finally call up Kirby.

A few seconds later, she picked up.

"This is Kirby speaking." she said.

"Hey Kirby, it's me –"

"Tatum? Hey lil' munchkin how're you're doing?"

"Um, good I guess. Hey, my mom isn't going to be home until like, late tonight, so do you think it'll be alright if I stayed with you guys?"

She paused for a moment. "Yeah, sure, totally, no problem there." she answered. "I'll pick you up in about an hour, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed.

"Okay, I gotta go, see you later." she said, hanging up.

I hung up too. I went upstairs to grab my things (such as clothes, etc.). Then I put them in a bag then walked back downstairs.

I set my bag and my bookbag by the front door.

I looked at the clock and it was 4:30. So, Kirby would probably be here around 5:30 or something.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was on the news channel.

"The town is not quite shocked, or surprised either," said the reporter, Dora Hurst. "A year ago, Woodsboro killer, Jill Roberts, started the murder spree but the young Tatum Prescott, 13, defeated her. She shocked Roberts with a defibrillator and then shot her. The town thinks the Prescotts –"

I changed the channel to a different one. Charmed was on. I could watch that.

* * *

><p>45 minutes I went into the kitchen, grabbing something to snack on.<p>

The house phone rang.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tatum it's Eric, what was our homework assignment for social studies?"

"Um, read pages 33-40 and answer the questions on page 41. Why, you forgot or something?" I asked.

". . .Maybe. . . ."

"Oh, Eric, what would our group of friends do without you?" I asked, sarcastically."

"Oh, I don't know." he said. "But I got to go, talk to you later. Bye." and he hung up.

I pressed the 'end call' button and put the phone back on the receiver.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Kirby texted me that she'll be here at 6:30. I shrugged and laid down on the couch, looking up what's on Facebook.<p>

Macy is a little scared about the murders, Tyler says he'll move out of town. Good friends.

I updated my status. ["_Waiting for Kirby to pick me up._"] Eric liked it two minutes later. Eric is always like this, liking things away!

Leo commented that I should look out for Ghostface.

Now, Leo was a person who liked to make people laugh, do pranks, tell jokes, etc.. But he shouldn't be joking around like this.

I logged off and just rested my body and thinking. Then I remember shutting my eyes.

I woke up and glanced at the clock, 6:25. It was getting dark too.

Mom then texted me.

**MOM**  
><em>Leaving, but I won't be home until about 12 in the morning.<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed, thinking about my mom. I hope she was okay.<p>

My phone buzzed. It was Kirby telling me she was here.

I shut the TV off and went to the door, grabbing my bags and going outside, remembering I needed to get something.

As I got closer to Kirby's car, I told her, "I need to get something, I'll be right back."

She nodded and I sprinted back to the house. I went upstairs, grabbing my brush and putting it in my little bag.

As I walked back downstairs, the phone rang.

I ignored it.

Just as I was about to open the front door, it rang again.

It was starting to annoy me, so I answered it.

"Prescott house."

"_Hello Tatum."_

Cue the scary music, because it was the killer! Shit.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"_To see if you can make it to Kirby's car."_ he told me.

"What do you -?" but before I could finish, the closet door opened, and out came Ghostface.

* * *

><p><strong> Oh<strong> **by the way I saw your reviews and I was thinking: "What are they talking about?" and I saw one of them was on a chapter 3, but I didn't write chapter 3 exactly yet. And then I remembered my cousin has account too and she was here with me yesterday. I was probably still logged in and she accidently (I guess) forgot. Oh well, I guess accidents happen so here's the real chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tatum's Attack and Dewey

**TATUM'S POV**

"Oh shit!" I yelled, as he came running towards me, knife in air. I ducked and his knife went into the door.

"Shit!" I cried, as I ran through the living room, killer still chasing me.

I heard him grunt as I ran. I turned around and he ran into a chair, falling in the process. I looked around, grabbing a glass cup, throwing it at him, running up the stairs in process. (Big mistake running upstairs while I could've just ran through the back door, probably.)

The killer came after me, but I was quicker. (No, not because of the virgin rule, haha.)

When I ran into my room, I slammed the door shut, locking it and pushed heavy things against it.

I saw my window, thinking about one thing:

Climb out of it.

I did what my body told me to do. I quickly unlocked the window (the killer still after me), and climbed out carefully.

I walked around to the front. I saw Kirby. But she didn't see me.

"Kirby!" I waved my arms.

She heard me I think because she got out of her car.

"Tatum! What are you – look out!" she suddenly screamed.

But it was too late because I remembered tumbling onto the roof, rolling.

But I caught the edge, and then jumped onto the porch, to safety, at least.

Not thinking, I ran like hell to Kirby's car, getting it.

"Go!" I yelled, and Kirby took off.

* * *

><p>For a while, Kirby and I were silent. Kirby had called Dewey and explained to him that the killer attacked me so know she was taking me down to the station, so I could be questioned.<p>

**When I feel like something is right than something is worth to die for . . .**

I looked at the ID and it said it was from the Matthews house; Leo's.

"What do you want, Leo?" I asked.

"_You."_ replied the killer's voice.

"Fuck you Leo, this isn't funny." I said.

"_This isn't Leo."_ he said.

Freaking out, I hung up, turning my phone off.

"Who was it?" Kirby asked, as she pulled into the police station's parking lot.

"Him again." I said. She knew I meant the killer, because I told her he called me while I was up in the house.

* * *

><p>I was in the interrogation room, again. Man, I haven't been in this room in over a year. Dewey and Judy Hicks were questioning me.<p>

When they were done, Judy left the room and Deputy Potter, came in.

Deputy Potter was Macy's older brother, Mark. Mark was a guy in his mid-20s, he can be humorous (like Dewey), and a nice guy.

"Tatum Deputy Potter is going to be one of the people who will be put on the 24 hour surveillance; I know you're familiar with that." Dewey explained. "And, Deputy Harold will too."

"Okay Dewey," I said quietly. "I hope you catch whoever's causing this."

"Me too." Dewey agreed. "Now, c'mon, Kirby will take you home." he said.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Call for Tatum

**TATUM'S POV**

Kirby, Deputy Mark and I went outside. News stations were outside.

Everyone would be yelling for attention, asking questions. Dora came up.

"Tatum, some night, are you alright, could you tell what happened?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"Yeah, uh, Tatum doesn't answer questions." Kirby told her.

"Um, Kirby, it's okay, really, I'll answer."

Dora looked surprised. "Go on."

"Well, I was in my house, the phone called. So, I answered it and he taunted me. Then I got attacked so I escaped by climbing out my bedroom window upstairs, climbing onto the roof. Then he, uh, pushed and I fell down, escaping." I gave a quick summary.

Mark's car came up and Kirby and I started to walk away from Dora.

"How does it feel like to be your mother?" she asked. Fuck her. I was going to slug her, but decided not too.

* * *

><p>Kirby and I were in her room, Gale was downstairs talking to Judy while Mark and Deputy Evans were outside.<p>

Deputy Evans was a tall man, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He reminded me of Deputy Perkins, who lost his life last year with Deputy Hoss.

"So, how have you been?" Kirby asked, as she was typing up something.

I was hugging Tatum's stuffed bunny Dewey gave me last year. "I've been okay, how's college?"

"Boring and hard as fuck."

"Hmm. I could say school's been boring as well." I agreed.

Then an awkward silence came upon.

"_No, you may not speak to Tatum!"_ I heard Gale's voice from downstairs.

"I'll be back," I told Kirby, going downstairs.

"Gale, give me the phone." I told her.

"Tatum, I –"

"Gale, please, give me the phone?" I asked.

She sighed. "Okay." she said, hanging me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello, Tatum."_

"Oh my God . . ." I said. "Hang on, would you?"

"_I have time."_ he told me. _"But it's you, who isn't."_

I put the phone away from my mouth.

"Gale, who was it that called for me?" I asked her, who was currently sitting in the living room, typing away.

"Uh, Leo Matthews, a friend from school I believe." she answered.

I put the phone back to my head. "Leo, stop fucking around, alright? It's not funny."

"_It is to me. But between you and me, I'm not Leo."_

"Leo, stop it!" I cried sort of.

"_You stupid bitch don't you get it I'm __not__ Leo I just told you!"_

Ok, now, I believed him. Leo never calls anyone a bitch.

"Tatum, who is it?" Gale came up.

"Him," I mouthed, scared.

"_Tatum, I will keep my promise. I will gut you like fish, you hear that?"_ he asked.

"Leave me alone you pyhsco." I told him, posionus.

"_Oh, I'm sane, Tatum. Really, I am. Looks like you should've not killed Jill, now, is it?"_ he asked, hanging up.

"Oh, fuck." I said, going back upstairs to Kirby's room, going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Day

**I really haven't noticed, but I've seen that it's kind like **_**Scream**_** as well (with your reviews). I haven't seen the first movie in a while, so I haven't seen what you guys meant (then I went into thinking mode, seeing what you meant.) I should get it though, one of my favorites.  
>_<strong>

**TATUM'S POV**

This morning, Kirby made me watch the first _Stab_. Wow, I hope the little press thing won't happen to me when I'm at school.

Well, fuck, I was wrong.

Mark took me to school and the same with Macy. When we got the back out of his car, some people from the news stations wanted to question me. But thankfully, Mark got them out of the way for me and Macy and we went into school with no problem.

My phone buzzed.

It was mom.

**MOM**  
><em>I know I'm a little late for saying good morning, my bad, I dozed morning sunshine and have a good day. I heard about your attack last night. I'm sorry baby, but I hope you have a good day today. Love you.<em>

Love you too, mom. I love how my mom cares for me; makes me feel good and safe inside.

Unlike this school and the kids. They're starting to make me feel horrible, but I really don't care about what they say, either.

Everyone stared at me. They knew about my attack and double – wait, triple call.

Macy and I went to our lockers, Leo was at his, and Brigit, Tyler, and Eric were there.

"Morning Prescott." Eric said.

"Hi," I said, as I put my stuff in my locker, and beginning to take stuff out. "Leo, did you by any chance call me last night?"

Leo shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

"Funny you should mention it," I said. "I two calls from you. One from your house phone and the other one while I was at the Riley's."

"Well I never called." he told me. "I wouldn't pretend to do that to you, girl."

"Oh stop it." I told him. "You've done that to me a lot. Remember that one time you called me and I got paranoid but than you revealed it was you? Remember that one time you did it while my mom and I were eating and –"

"Okay, I get your point." he admitted. "But why would I do that now? Especially when we're all in danger?"

"You guys aren't in danger, _mostly_, _I'm _the one who's in danger!" I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I told him. The bell rang.

"Meet me here after class, okay?" Macy said, being the good friend she is. I nodded okay.

* * *

><p>It was before lunch, and the girls were in the locker. I, one of them and the same with Macy and Brigit.<p>

We were changing, but I was done quick (if you're someone like me, you do everything fast).

"Hey Tatum," a girl said.

I looked. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." she said. Then she pretended to have a phone in her hand, acting all scared and shit.

"No, what do you want? NO!" she pretended to be me. Which, that is _not_ how I act when the killer calls me.

The girls (besides Macy and Brigit) in the locker room started to laugh. Oh, it was so funny. But _don't_ come crying to me when you get killed or attacked.

The bell rang, letting us go to lunch, finally.

* * *

><p>I was in line with Leo and Tyler for lunch.<p>

"So, Eric was thinking of having a get together, grab along some friends and chill. Tomorrow, though."

"Why?" I asked. "Doesn't the killer strike at parties and gatherings?" I asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, I could die!" Tyler agreed.

"We won't die!" Leo said. "C'mon, it's gonna be a Friday! What do you say, Tatum? Tyler?"

"I'll go, I guess." Tyler said. "Tatum?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'll see what Macy's doing. Besides, I don't want anyone else dead."

* * *

><p><strong>BRIGIT'S POV<strong>

"Hey, Brigit, are you gonna come with us?" Macy asked me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh, to some public place, like, well, we haven't decided yet." Tatum answered.

"It's ok, we won't be butchered out in public, I promise." Macy said.

"Yeah, Sheriff Riley will be by and Mark and Deputy Evans have to keep eye on me anyway." Tatum said.

"Well, I'll meet you guys up later, alright?" I said.

"Whatever," Macy said. "C'mon Tatum."

Macy and Tatum left me in the locker room all by myself.

I was grabbing my stuff when my phone rang.

"Brigit speaking, who's this?"

"_The last person you'll ever talk to."_ said the voice.

Okay, so I've seen the Stab movies, so I know this is the killer's – wait a minute. I'm gonna die now, right?

"Let me guess, you want Tatum?" I asked. I'm pretty sure of it.

"_No, I want __**you**__."_ he replied.

I got scared.

"What?" I asked, fearfully.

"_You're gonna die now, Brigit."_ he told me, hanging up.

I hung up too, running to the door. I tried to get out, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, I felt a stab in my back. OUCH.

I turned around and saw someone with a white mask on, with a black robe. The killer.

He stabbed me in the stomach too.

I looked at him, sinking down.


	7. Chapter 7 Tatum and Friends

**TATUM'S POV**

Macy and I were at McDonald's, eating dinner. We were starving. Tyler and Leo were eating with us too. Mark and Deputy Evans were by the doorway. Eric ate with us, but he left because he had to go to his little sister's recital or something.

"Hey, have you guys seen Brigit?" I asked, being curious.

"No," Tyler answered, sounding curious too. "I wonder where she is…"

Macy and Leo shook their heads.

"Hey, what do you guys think about the murders?" Leo asked, taking some of Macy's fries.

"Scary." Macy answered.

"Déjà vu." I said, thinking about last year's.

"I think I'm gonna die next." Tyler said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Girlfriend, don't you watch scary movies?" he asked. "I'm black. BLACK PEOPLE DIE FIRST."

"Not _always_…" Leo said. "The Nolens were white chicks. A lot of the first people were either white, or just blonde and stupid."

"Whatever, I'm still gonna die!" he said.

"You won't!" I told him. "I _promise_."

My phone vibrated.

I looked at it, and I was horrified.

It was Brigit. She was dead. All bloody and everything.

"Oh my God!" I said.

"What?" Leo asked, looking at my phone. His eyes were wide.

"Shit! Brigit's dead!" Leo said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Tyler said. We all agreed and Tyler and Leo walked away.

Macy and I went to her brother.

"What?" he asked.

"Brigit, she's dead!" Macy said.

* * *

><p>Macy was staying at me house, tonight. Mom was in the kitchen while Macy and I were watching <em>Men in Black II<em>.

While Agent Frank (the pug) was singing "I Will Survive", Macy asked me something.

"Tatum?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the murders." she answered. "I am."

"Psht, no, I ain't afraid of some bitch in costume with a hunting knife trying to kill _me_." I started. "I'm just paranoid, that's all."

"Oh… okay." she said.

"If I can ask, why did you ask?" I asked her.

"Just, wondering, that's all."

* * *

><p>When the movie was over, Macy went to sleep.<p>

I went into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat.

"Tatum."

I turned around and it was mom.

"Tatum I am so sorry about Brigit, I truly am." she apologized.

"It's alright, really." I said. Then a faked a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to bed, night mother." I said, kissing her cheek and going upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8 School's Out

**So sorry I've been really busy lately!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TATUM'S POV<strong>

At school, it was one of the last periods we were having when the principal announced something.

"Do to the recent events, school has been cancelled."

Everyone in my class (especially Tyler and Leo) were cheering.

"The police have a curfew, that will be starting tonight, at 9 o'clock."

People whined about that.

* * *

><p>Macy and I were outside, walking across the street, away from school, when someone picked me up and half of my body was over their shoulder.<p>

"We're having a little get-together tonight. My place." it was Eric.

"We're totally going." Macy said.

"What?" I asked, as I gestured Eric for putting me down.

"C'mon Tates, it'll be great!" Eric said.

"What, the little get-together?" Leo came up.

"Yeah! But Tatum here isn't so sure." Eric pouted.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun." Macy said.

I thought for a moment. "Okay, what the hell." I said.

"Yes!" Eric smiled. "Bring something to eat, alright? My parents are outta town and there's no good food at my place either." he explained.

"Yeah yeah." Macy said, as the two of us walked away from the guys.

* * *

><p>So Macy, me and also Tyler were at my house, outside, sitting on the steps.<p>

"So, do you think the killer's gonna be there?" Tyler asked. He was already ready for Eric's gathering.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it'll be a bloodbath. Duh." Tyler said.

"You hang out with Eric and Leo too much." Macy said.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Well you two shut up?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

We were silent for a moment.

"I feel bad." I said, breaking up the silence.

"Why?" Macy asked.

"'Cause I feel like it's my fault Brigit died!" I admitted.

"It wasn't you." Macy told me.

"Yeah the killer's just being an ass." Tyler agreed.

"You know, let's get ready." Macy said.

"I'll wait out here." Tyler confirmed.

When we went inside, Macy and I got ready. I had a pale pink shirt on with a demin jacket and jeans, with converse at the bottom. I left my hair straight.

On the other hand, Macy was like a girly girl type. She had a skirt on, and it was pink. She had a short sleeve short that was a darker shade of pink, and had white heels on. She curled her hair a little and put some make-up on.

I went to the kitchen, and found a note on the counter.

_Went to do some errands. It's 2:00 right now. Not sure how long I'll be gone. There's cash in the drawer if you need it. ($50, I believe.) See you soon._

_Love, Mom_

Well, I need the money for food so I got it out of the drawer.

Tyler came in.

"Mark and Evans are here." he told me.

I went to the stairs.

"Macy c'mon!" I shouted for her.

She came downstairs.

"Let's do it."


End file.
